


Et ils verront quelle valeur elle a

by malurette



Series: Du côté des femmes [10]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, One Shot, contempt
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'La fille de la Deuxième Prison' est une curiosité aux Enfers et Queen veut se rendre compte par elle-même de ce qu'elle est.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Et ils verront quelle valeur elle a

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Une âme errante](https://archiveofourown.org/works/328172) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Et ils verront tous quelle valeur elle a  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saint Seiya  
>  **Personnages :** Queen de la Mandragore et Eurydice   
> **Genre :** plutôt gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kurumada Masami, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** 08#04 « Si peu apprécié » 10_choix (table libre)   
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** TWT autour de l’arc de Hades  
>  **Note :** je sais, c’est sans doute une drôle d’idée que de confronter ces deux persos, mais j’essaie de voir qui je peux faire se croiser là-dedans justement  
>  **Avertissement :** misogynie de la part des personnages eux-mêmes ; dans ce fandom, hélas, c’est tellement facile de tomber là-dedans...  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 720

La fille de la Deuxième Prison est une curiosité aux Enfers. Une morte qui échappe au châtiment !   
Figée sur place où elle ne devrait pas, elle est un instrument dans la punition de quelqu’un d’autre, encore vivant. Quelle histoire lamentable, se disent les Spectres qui en entendent parler. Certains veulent voir ça de leurs yeux, et, leur curiosité satisfaite, tournent les talons et l’oublient vite. Elle n’en a jamais vraiment ému aucun, même si chaque regard qui se pose sur elle l’humilie.  
Queen de la Mandragore sera peut-être une exception. Elle la toise de haut. Cette Eurydice semble si petite ! Elle doit être tombée à genoux quand la terre s’est soulevée pour l’engloutir ; ça expliquerait la faible taille et la forme pyramidale du rocher qui l’emprisonne ?

Il y a des punitions bien laides en Enfer et celle-ci, unique. Eurydice n’éprouve pas de douleur physique, mais l’immobilité, l’emprisonnement éternel, l’absence de corps sont une autre forme de torture, et les remords qui la tiraillent une autre encore.  
Ne se sent-elle pas devenue boulet ? persifle Queen. Qu’a-t-elle fait de sa vie, rien ! Elle n’était un objet dans la vie de quelqu’un d’autre et maintenant le piquet d’une laisse invisible.  
Queen a renié sa propre vie humaine en vêtant son Surplis. Elle, rien ne la retient nulle part et elle ne retient personne non plus. Elle est venue là, sa curiosité piquée, parce qu’il y a si peu de femmes libres aux Enfers et qu’elle voulait comparer un peu leur situation. Il y a bien des damnées en nombre, oui, autant que de damnés, et cette fille n’en fait pas partie, sans pour autant appartenir à leur faction. Elle est quelque chose d’unique qui pour Queen ne ressemble à rien. Et sûrement pas à elle.

À part Queen elle-même et Dame Pandora dans toute l’armée des Spectres, il y a une ou deux autres filles seulement, peut-être. Elle ne les connaît pas tous, et les lourdes armures cachent corps et visages de toute façon. Tous des soldats : ils ne sont plus ni hommes ni femmes. Et pourtant, ses frères d’armes la regardent de temps en temps de travers, comme si elle ne faisait pas tout à fait partie de l’équipe. Il faut presque qu’elle travaille deux fois plus pour mériter son rang. À bout de patience il est même arrivé qu’elle doive faire une démonstration de pouvoir et décapiter quelques Squelettes en exemple pour que ses subordonnés se taisent définitivement. Gordon et Sylphide l’acceptent, au moins ; Valentine par exemple toujours pas vraiment. Alors qu’ils sont tous les loyaux lieutenants du Seigneur Rhadamanthe !

Sa loyauté pour lui d’ailleurs ne faiblira pas, non plus que la confiance qu’elle place tout de même dans ses camarades : si elle ne croit pas à l’unité de leur armée, que deviendront-ils ? C’est toute son existence, désormais. Voilà pourquoi au lieu de tourner son mépris sur eux qui le méritent par leur attitude, à la place elle en veut aussi à celle qui n’y est pour rien dans son histoire particulière.  
« Je ne serai pas comme toi, » crache-t-elle au visage d’Eurydice.

Eurydice qui a encore l’affront de la regarder avec compassion !  
« Bien sûr, reconnaît la demoiselle sans relever l’injure sous son ton. Nous sommes tous et toutes différents. J’ai mon histoire, tu as la tienne. »  
Elle n’a pas corps, pas de mains pour exprimer ses émotions et ses yeux trop sombres voilés de cils si drus sont illisibles ; il ne lui reste que sa voix pour plaider, et contre l’acidité de Queen Eurydice contre encore par la sérénité.  
« Je ne te connais pas personnellement et je ne participe pas votre guerre. Mais je vois ta colère et je te souhaite de trouver ta voie. »  
Foutaises ! pense Queen. Justement, la colère la guide dans sa voie.

Queen n’explosera plus. Elle s’est transformée en rage froide, en certitude de sa supériorité sur cette fille là et sur tant d’autres Spectres, de sa propre valeur. Elle écrasera ses ennemis parce que telle est sa mission et voilà tout. Et quand ils sortiront vainqueurs des combats, parce que ses compagnons auront déjà reconnu sa force et son habileté, elle reviendra peut-être traîner un cadavre sous les yeux de la potiche de service pour se faire reconnaître totalement. Comme si son opinion comptait vraiment, finalement...


End file.
